


Please, let me know it's real

by Donotmind_mehere



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dinner, First Kiss, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Songfic, also my POV is super messed up, but fluff nontheless, im sorry, like it might be bad fluff, not the ritz, song: can't take my eyes off you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donotmind_mehere/pseuds/Donotmind_mehere
Summary: What is 6000 years, when....
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Please, let me know it's real

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this has been a work-in-progress for some time now and i hope all the work I put into it gives you something truly spectacular!  
> If you want to get the "Full experience" go to YouTube and give song a listen while reading! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOgdaVoSuWg (playback speed 0.75 if possible!!)

**You're just too good to be true**  
**I can't take my eyes off you**

What is 6000 years, when you’re promised eternity? From the first day I met you, I was in love, isn't that sad to say? Possibly, because it might not have been entirely love at first, but now, as I stare at you through the tint of my glasses, I can tell you truthfully, with as much honesty as I can give, that it is love. Angel, I love you. I have loved you through every century spent apart and every second together, I love you.  
And oh how every inch of my heart aches for you…to be with you, to be able to show my love with more than simple words.  
To be able to show you my love with three simple words...

**You'd be like heaven to touch**  
**I wanna hold you so much**  
**At long last love has arrived**

“Crowley..?”

  
Snapped out of his thoughts, Crowley blinks before answering.

  
“Yes, Angel?”

  
Aziraphale gives a soft smile before he says “I assume you didn’t hear what I said?”

  
Crowley opens his mouth to answer, but before he can get out a reply Aziraphale says “Dinner tonight?”

  
“ ‘course, Angel.” He replies a little too fast, “pick you up at six?”

  
Another smile “See you then, dear.”

  
Crowley gives a nod before getting off the couch and heading for the door, lost in his thoughts again, he gets in the Bentley and miraculously makes it home without really looking where he’s going.

**And I thank God I'm alive**  
**You're just too good to be true**  
**Can't take my eyes off you**

When Crowley arrived at his Mayfair flat, he was certain of one thing, that he, The Demon Crowley, Serpent of Edan, was going to steal any nerves he had and tell his Angel those three deadly words.

  
Crowley’s thoughts are like gunfire.

  
One hour he’s concocting a long winded speech to give Aziraphale, about how he loves him and how he wants to spend the rest of existence with him and how they absolutely belong together because who else can say they’ve been in love for 6000 blasted years? And okay, okay, maybe not that route.

  
The next hour, he’s miracling rings on his desk to propose to him with. How do you say “will you marry me and spend all of eternity with me?” without actually saying that?

  
By the less than an hour till dinner mark, all the rings are gone and he’s slumped in his chair, when would be the best time?

  
Before dinner?

  
After?

  
They’ll undoubtedly go to the bookshop after...should he do it there??

  
He had to breathe, he had to relax, dinner was at six and he couldn’t be late.

**Pardon the way that I stare**  
**There's nothing else to compare**

Six o’clock rolled around and Crowley wasn’t late.

  
Not that he usually was, but tonight was important, tonight couldn’t afford to be spoiled by something as trivial as tardiness.

  
Aziraphale had wanted to try a little sushi restaurant that had opened up around the time of that whole mess with the notpocolypse, he hadn’t gotten a chance to try it before, so what better time, then today?  
  
And of course, who was Crolwey to deny Aziraphale of anything he wanted?   
———————  
As Aziraphale ordered his meal, he could sense Crowley’s eyes on him, not that minded much, Crowley had been in the habit of doing this for some time now, but tonight, somehow, it felt different.

  
There was something about the way Crowley was looking at him tonight (though he couldn’t exactly see due to the glasses in the way) that made Aziraphale’s chest ache with something that he normally pushed as far down as it would go, especially when he was sitting no more than a couple feet from Its source.

  
And as Aziraphale was eating, he felt the same familiar presence of Crowley’s gaze and the feeling that accompanied it, it was comforting. It set him at ease and made him feel safe and relaxed in a way he hadn’t quite felt in the past eleven years. This was peaceful and Aziraphale wanted it to stay like this, he wanted this feeling to last forever. And he most certainly wanted Crowley to be the cause for this feeling, just as long.

  
**The sight of you leaves me weak**  
**There are no words left to speak**

Aziraphale finished with a satisfied sigh “that was absolutely scrumptious.”

  
In reply Crolwey looked at the Angel and gave a barely audible “hm” in reply.

  
Aziraphale in an attempt to get some words out of the suddenly mute Demon, said

“Would you like to go back to the bookshop? I’m sure we could open a bottle of wine? Or two…”

  
Crowley nodded and stood to leave.

  
There’s nothing he’d love more.

  
“ ‘course, Angel, lead the way.” 

And as they walked out of the restaurant, Crowley prepared himself for what was to come, what _had_ to come.

**But if you feel like I feel**  
**Please let me know that is real**  
**You're just too good to be true**  
**I can't take my eyes off you**  
**I love you baby**

In the Bentley sat a not-so-often-this-quite Demon and a very confused Angel.

  
Aziraphale wasn't just confused at Crowley’s sudden lack of speaking but more, the fact that for the first time since Crowley had gotten this infernal car, Aziraphale wasn’t worried about being discooperated while in it.

  
Something was definitely not right with his Demon companion. And he wanted to know why.

  
“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked.

  
The Demon didn’t respond.

  
“Crowley, are you quite alright?” He asked again, this time a little louder, thinking Crowley hadn’t heard him.

  
Crowley, instead of answering, just nodded his head in the affirmative. And continued in the direction of the bookshop.

  
Aziraphale didn’t know how to reply, he was baffled by Crowley’s sudden refusal to talk to him, so instead, he was quite himself, wondering what could have possibly gotten into him.

  
When they reached the bookshop, Crowley waited for Aziraphale to exit the car before pacing behind him and into the bookshop.

  
“Adam did a good job on this place didn’t he?” Crowley said, finally breaking the silence that had been hanging over them since dinner.

  
”Yes, he did…” Aziraphale said, his voice trailing off a little before asking “Crowley, is everything alright?”

  
“Yes, Angel, you already asked me this.” Crowley replied.

  
“I know, but you’ve been quieter than normal and if i'm being honest, it has me a bit concerned.” the Angel said, bringing out a bottle of Chateau Margaux 1787 and two glasses.

  
Crowley, unbeknownst to the Aziraphle, was examining him, looking closely at his facial features for a hint of recognition, for a sign that maybe, Azirpahle knew exactly why he was being so quiet. 

Crowley blinked for a second, let out a soft sigh, took his glasses off, placed them on the table nearest to him while stepping a little closer to Aziraphale and said what he had been wanting to say for millenia now.

  
“Aziraphale , I love you.”

**And if it's quite alright**  
**I need you baby**  
**To warm the lonely nights**  
**I love you baby**

  
That hadn’t been what Azirpahle was expecting at all, he’s not sure _what_ he was expecting, but he most certainly was not expecting that or anything Crowley said after.

  
“Aziraphale, I love you and I don’t just love you in the way you happen to love someone when they’re the only face you can recognize after 6000 years. I love you in the way that I want to wake up from a century long nap and see you there in _our_ bed, in _our_ house, I love you in the way that I could listen to you talk about every single book in this shop and not ever get bored because it would be you telling me about them, I love you in the way that I want to be able to walk down St. James park with your hand in mine and kiss you, I _love_ you and I want you to know that I love you, in the way that only I could ever love you. I have loved you for so long now and will continue to love you for another 6000 years and even after that and I understand if you don’t reciprocate, but I just wanted think you ought to know.” 

**Trust in me when I say**  
**Oh pretty baby**

There was a heartbeat of silence.

  
Aziraphle wasn’t sure what to say, he wasn’t sure what he could or should say.

  
After that moment of silence there was only one way to reply that Aziraphale thought was fitting.

  
So, he set the bottle of wine and glasses down, closed the gap between him and Crowley and kissed him. He didn’t need to say anything to reply properly.

**Don't bring me down I pray**  
**Oh pretty baby**

Their kiss wasn't anything spectacular, except for that fact that it had been 6000 years in the making.

  
Except for that it was a kiss that the both of them had been wanting for centuries now.

  
Except for the fact that it was possibly the first (and definitely not last) kiss shared between an Angel and a Demon.

  
Except for the fact that it was a kiss that lasted a little longer than a “normal” kiss between two humans would normally last.

  
Except for the fact that it was something spectacular. Because it was their kiss. And if they wanted, it could last forever.

**Now that I've found you stay**  
**And let me love you, baby**

And in a little bookshop in London, Soho an Angel and a Demon pulled apart from a kiss, that was 6000 years in the making.

  
“I love you too,” Aziraphale murmured, his lips still close to Crowley’s.

  
And before the Angel could say any more, Crowley kissed him again, because what better thing could he do or say?

  
This had been the moment he had been waiting and hoping for, for millennia.

  
**Let me love you**  
**You're just too good to be true**  
**I can't take my…**

And what is 6000 years when they had this moment?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! :D


End file.
